Making a journey through Middleearth
by Vanwatholiel
Summary: Ein Mädchen gelangt nach Mittelerde,wird zu einer MarySue,bekommt von Sauron einen Heiratsantrag,Orks und Elben tauschen die Rollen und dann ist da noch das Problem mit der Steckdose.Die Sinnlosigkeit nimmt neue Dimensionen an!
1. Making a journey through Middleearth

Anmerkungen: Mal wieder eine absolut sinnlose Fanfiction...also bitte nicht wirklich ernst nehmen...;o)  
Ich wollte sie auch eigentlich gar nicht veröffentlichen, aber ich wurde mal wieder überstimmt...;o)  
Alles in ## ist das auf dem Computer geschriebene.  
  
Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen, sämtliche Rechte liegen bei J.R.R. Tolkien, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
Alle Charaktere die nicht in den Büchern von Tolkien zu finden sind, sind Eigentum der Autoren.  
  
---  
  
Nora saß unschlüssig auf ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers.  
Draußen ging gerade die Sonne unter und tauchte den Himmel in ein Violett farbenes Licht, eigendlich noch genug um sehen zu können, doch sie hatte die Vorhänge vor die Fenster gezogen, das einzige was den Raum erhellte war das helle Leuchten ihres Laptops.  
Sie seufzte leise und stand auf, darauf achtend nicht über irgendwelche Dinge zu stolpern die auf dem Boden herum lagen, tapste zu ihrem Schreibtisch Stuhl und setzte sich wieder.  
Sie klickste die offene Fanfiction Seite zu und öffnete ein neues Word Dokument.  
Warum wusste sie selbst nicht, ihr war irgendwie langweilig, deswegen zog die die Tastertur ein wenig mehr in das Licht des schmalen Streifens der zwischen den Vorhängen vor dem Fenster hervor kam, um die Buchstaben sehen zu können, obwohl sie diese inzwischen auch mit geschlossenen Augen fand.  
Nora trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und starrte auf die weiße Fläche auf dem Bildschirm.  
Über was sollte sie schreiben?  
Eine Herr der Ringe Fanfiction, das war klar.  
Ernsthaft?  
Das hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie versucht und sie bezweifelte das sie etwas schreiben könnte womit sie einen Leser zum Nachdenken anregen konnte.  
Auch mit der Kategorie Tragödie konnte sie nicht wirklich etwas anfangen.  
Romanze?  
Das artete bei ihr immer so schnell in Mary-Sue aus, das konnte sie ihren Lesern doch nicht noch mal antuen, immerhin existierten von ihr schon 5 angefangene Mary-Sues mit einer hand voll Reviews die darauf warteten endlich in die Arme ihres Liebsten zu gelangen.  
Vielleicht sollte sie mal eine mit Gimli zusammenkommen lassen?  
Gab es so etwas schonmal?  
Vermutlich nicht.  
Haldir, Legolas und Aragorn mussten inzwischen ja vollkommen ausgelastet sein, bei den vielen perfekten Girlies aus unserer Welt die sie umschwärmten.  
Von ihren eigenen Mary´s umtänzelten gerade zwei Legolas während die anderen drei sich um Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir stritten.  
Aber sie schweifte ab.  
Vielleicht eine Parodie?  
Aber irgendwie konnte sie so etwas nicht schreiben, jedenfalls nicht so das man auch wirklich darüber lachen konnte.  
Außerdem gab es fast alles schon, was ihr eingefallen wäre.  
Und sie konnte diese Ideen ja nicht einfach klauen.  
Eine normale Humor Story?  
Nein.  
Also doch Mary-Sue Nummer 6 die ewig darauf warten würde fertig gestellt zu werden.  
Seufzend begann sie zu tippen, löschte wieder was sie geschrieben hatte und tippte erneut.  
Bekam sie jetzt nicht einmal eine einfache Story zusammen?  
Nora hämmerte ein paar mal ihren Kopf gegen die Tischplatte und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Deprimiert griff sie nach ihrer Wasserflasche als diese aus ihren Händen rutschte und auf die Tastatur fiel.  
"Verdammt!"  
Schnell wollte sie den Stecker aus ihrem Laptop ziehen als sie einen Stromschlag bekam und Ohnmächtig wurde.  
-  
Gähnend richtete sie sich auf und streckte sich, sie saß auf dem Boden und starrte auf den Laptop vor sich.  
Sie war noch nicht tot?  
Wow...immerhin hatte sie einen ziemlichen Stromschlag abbekommen, naja davon starb man ja vermutlich nicht.  
Sie seufzte leise und untersuchte das Gerät vor sich auf mögliche Schäden, zu ihrer Überraschung war es vollkommen ohne Schäden, immerhin etwas, das machte ja fast ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder weg.  
Wundernd bemerkte sie das der Laptop nicht mehr am Strom angeschlossen war, hatte sie es doch noch geschafft den Stecker zu ziehen?  
Erstmals kam sie auf die Idee sich umzusehen.  
Sie saß auf Steinboden, normalerweise sollte ihr Zimmer doch Teppichboden haben oder nicht?  
Vor ihr stand ihr Computer der seltsamerweise ohne Strom funktionierte und hinter ihr...ja...Gitter.  
Im Zweifelsfalle würde sie den gesamten Raum als Zelle beschreiben.  
Wo war sie hier gelandet?  
Hatte sie irgendwie den Strom in der ganzen Stadt ausgeknipst weil sie Wasser auf die Tastatur geschüttet hatte und war nun im Gefängnis?  
Wohl kaum.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf den Bildschirm.  
Dort stand der Anfang ihrer Fanfiction.  
  
#Als sie wieder erwachte saß sie auf dem kalten Steinboden einer Zelle...#  
  
Halt...das war ihr jetzt definitiv zu verrückt.  
Gelangweilt tippte sie auf der Tastatur herum.  
  
#...plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür neben ihr und ein kleiner Zwerg hüpfte herein...#  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises quietschen als eine plötzlich auftauchende Tür geöffnet wurde ein ein fröhlich hüpfender Zwerg hinein sprang.  
Verwirrt starrte sie diesen an, schließlich wieder den Bildschirm und wieder den Zwerg.  
  
"Willkommen in Moria!"  
  
"Ähh...danke?"  
  
"Gern geschehen, darf ich dir etwas anbieten?"  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hob ihren Laptop an, die Augen nicht von dem Zwerg nehmend begann sie zu tippen.  
  
#...nachdem der Zwerg sie gefragt hatte ob sie noch etwas bräuchte verschwamm die Umgebung und sie und der kleine Zwerg fanden sich auf einer Wunderschönen Wiese wieder, sofort fiehl der Zwerg überglücklich auf die Knie.#  
  
"Willst du mich Heiraten?"  
  
"Was???"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht mir war so danach dich zu fragen..."  
  
Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah sich um.  
Sie befanden sich auf einer...naja...auf einer wunderschönen Wiese eben.  
Das Gras glitzerte und irgendwo plätscherte ein Wasserfall leise vor sich hin, der Zwerg war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden, hüpfte durch die gegend und pflückte einen Blumenstrauß.  
Ich bin verrückt geworden, das muss es sein...naja machen wir das beste draus.  
Grinsend sah sie an sich herunter, erst einmal das Aussehen.  
  
#Verwirrt stellte sie fest das sich ihr Aussehen verändert hatte, sie war groß, schlank, hatte schwarze , lange Haare und Eisblaue Augen, dazu trug sie ein wunderschönes, Weinrotes, Elbisches Kleid, zudem stellte sie fest das sie eine Elbe geworden war.#  
  
Sie nickte zufrieden, so hatte sie schon immer einmal aussehen wollen.  
Sie grübelte nach, an welchen Platz in Mittelerde hatte sie schon immer gewollt?  
Immerhin konnte sie jetzt überall hin, auch wenn es nur in ihrer verdammt Realen Fantasie ablief.  
Das Auenland wäre doch nett, immerhin gab es da leckeres Essen, obwohl sie das ja dank ihres Computers überall haben konnte.  
  
Sie wurde in ihrem Gedankengang unterbrochen als ihr ein hübscher, kleiner Blumenstrauß vor die Nase gehalten wurde.  
  
"Willst du mich jetzt Heiraten?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Deprimiert zog der Zwerg wieder ab, wie hieß er eigentlich?  
  
#Der Zwerg, welcher auf den Namen Talin hörte, plumpste auf die Wiese und begann damit die Blumen die er gepflückt hatte wieder ein zu pflanzen.#  
  
Jetzt war er immerhin erst einmal beschäftigt.  
Sie seufzte leise, wo hatte sie sich hier eigentlich hingeschrieben?  
Vielleicht nahm ihr das ja die Entscheidung ab wo sie hinwollte.  
Schnell tippte sie etwas in den Laptop ein, wenig später kam ein Reiter auf die Wiese galoppiert und kam kurz vor ihr zum stehen.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich hatte plötzlich den drang zu dieser Wiese zu Reiten, die niemand kennt, weil sie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist, und euch zu sagen das ihr euch in Rohan befindet, schönen Tag noch."  
  
Mit diesen Worten trieb er sein Pferd an und war Augenblicklich wieder verschwunden.  
Rohan also?  
Was wollte sie schon in Rohan, Menschen sah sie auch genug wenn sie nicht gerade solche Träume hatte.  
Moria?  
Nein...nicht noch mehr von diesen verrückten Zwergen die ihr alle fünf Minuten einen Heiratsantrag machten.  
Zu Legolas?  
Nein...im Düsterwald war es ihr eindeutig zu gefährlich, wer wusste schon ob sie die ganzen Spinnen rechtzeitig wegschreiben konnte.  
Lorien kam auch nicht in Frage, schließlich hatte sie Höhenangst, und dann auf einem Baum wohnen?  
Nein danke.  
Bruchtal?  
Bloß nicht dann würde sie ja am Schluss noch den Gefährten begegnen.  
Was blieb ihr noch?  
  
"Mordor!"  
  
Verwirrt hielt der Zwerg inne die Blumen in den Boden zu stecken und dabei fröhlich vor sich hin zu singen und sah sie an.  
  
"Mordor?"  
  
"Ja Mordor, da gehen wir zwei jetzt hin."  
  
"Du nimmst mich mit?Wie schön!Aber ich kann dem Drang nicht wiederstehen weiter Blümchen ein zu pflanzen."  
  
Achja, da war was.  
  
#Talin hörte auf die Blumen ein zu pflanzen und erhob sich.  
In dem Augenblick begann die Umgebung zu verschwimmen und sie fanden sich in Mordor wieder.#  
  
Das sie sich in Mordor befand merkte sie spätestens an den hundert Schwertern die vor ihre Nase gehalten wurden, und an den dazugehörigen Orks die sie nicht gerade freundlich ansahen.  
So hatte sie sich das nicht gedacht.  
Schnell begann sie zu tippen ehe die Orks ihr den Laptop weg nahmen.  
  
#Plötzlich verwandelten sich die Orks in ganz Mittelerde in freundliche, Naturliebende Wesen die es nicht einmal übers Herz bringen würden eine Fliege zu töten.#  
  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf als die Orks ihre Waffen fallen ließen und fanatisch damit begannen überall Bäume und Blumen zu pflanzen.  
Talin half ihnen dabei indem er die übrig gebliebenen Blumen von der Wiese hier weiter in den Boden steckte.  
Plötzlich richtete jemand seinen Blick auf sie, was sie nicht zuletzt an dem hellen Orange farbenen Lichtstrahl erkennen konnte, von dem sie getroffen wurde.  
Sauron.  
Den hatte sie irgendwie vergessen.  
  
#Zudem wandelte Sauron seine Gestalt, er war nicht länger nur ein Auge sondern ein gut aussehender Elb.#  
  
Schon besser, dummerweise versuchte der Sauron-Elb ihr nun mit den, von den Orks liegen gelassenen, Waffen an die Kehle zu springen.  
  
#Außerdem verliebte er sich sogleich unsterblich in die wunderschöne Mary-Sue.#  
  
Sauron riss die Augen weit auf und ließ die Waffen fallen.  
Zitternd fiel er auf die Knie.  
  
"Wie konnte ich dir nur etwas antuen wollen, liebliches Wesen, heirate mich und wir werden zusammen über ganz Mittelerde herrschen."  
  
Nicht schon wieder...  
  
---  
  
Das war jetzt erst einmal der Anfang...ich hoffe es war halbwegs erträglich...;o)  
Auch wenn nicht-Reeeviiiiews...#bettel# 


	2. Der Wahnsinn geht weiter

Anmerkungen: Herrje, der Wahnsinn geht doch noch weiter#hüstel#

Es hat zwar beinahe ein Jahr lang gedauert, da ich mich nicht in der Stimmung gefühlt habe etwas derartig Sinnloses weiter zu schreiben, aber es gibt mich noch

Anmerkung zwei: Ich weiß das Kapitel war schon seit längerer Zeit da, ich wollte nur noch mal einige Fehler korrigiert haben

Erst einmal natürlich ein riesen Dankeschön an meine drei Reviewer: Lady Sauron 666 (Ich hoffe du nimmst mir diesen Sauron nicht übel) , Telepmauriel (Sorry das es solange gedauert hat) und SweetRabbit(#plattknuddel#)

Ich glaube dieses Chap übertrifft das vorherige noch an Sinnlosigkeit Oo

Alles in ist das auf dem Computer geschriebene.

Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen, sämtliche Rechte liegen bei J.R.R. Tolkien, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Alle Charaktere die nicht in den Büchern von Tolkien zu finden sind, sind Eigentum der Autorin.

# #

Sie seufzte während sie auf den Sauron-Elb hinunter sah der sie immer noch hoffnungsvoll aus großen Augen betrachtete.

"Steh endlich auf, wie sieht das denn aus wenn die absolute Verkörperung des Bösen vor einer Mary-Sue auf dem Boden rumrutscht."

Nora fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare und schielte zu Sauron der sie mittlerweile im stehen erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

"...und nein ich werde dich nicht heiraten."

Sauron schniefte und zog beleidigt ab um Talin und den Orks beim Blümchen und Bäume einpflanzen zu helfen.

Endlich Ruhe.

Zufrieden sah sie sich um, Mordor begann sich, dank der Tausenden Orks, allmählich in einen recht freundlichen Ort zu verwandeln.

Es gab da nur ein einziges, winziges Detail das nun nicht mehr stimmte.

Es gab keine Bösen mehr.

Was war denn bitteschön eine gute Herr der Ringe Fanfiction ohne einen Bösewicht den man hassen, verachten oder hinterher schmachten konnte?

Nichts.

Rein gar nichts.

Und sie wäre keine gute Autorin wenn sie das nicht sofort ändern würde.

Nur, da stellte sich eine außerordentlich schwierige Frage.

Wer sollte die neue Rolle des Ultimativen Bösen übernehmen?

Die Orks gefielen ihr eigentlich in ihrer neuen Rolle, also warum sollte sie das wieder ändern?

Die Auenländer lagen ihr ebenfalls zu sehr am Herzen als das sie diese ändern würde und Menschen waren von Natur aus schon verdorben.

Blieb ihr ja nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Sie grinste.

#Die Elben hingegen warfen ihre hellen Kleider weg und hüllten sich ab sofort nur noch in Schwarz, ihr Gemüt änderte sich auf das der Orks früher und ihnen war plötzlich die Idee gekommen sich ganz Mittelerde unter den Nagel zu reißen.#

Sie klatschte in die Hände.

Sie hatte nun wirklich die Perfekte alternative zu Tolkiens Version von Mittelerde geschaffen.

Nur eine Kleinigkeit hatte sie mal wieder nicht bedacht.

"Die Elben greifen an!"

...und den Orks wiederstrebte es zu den Waffen zu greifen weil die Elben ja eigentlich sooo lieb waren und im Grunde nur spielen wollten.

Wie waren die eigentlich so schnell hier her gekommen?

Verdammt.

Und was sollte sie jetzt bitteschön tun?

Schreiben.

Im Zweifelsfalle schreiben.

Nur was?

Das die Orks die Elben durch die Macht der Blumen besiegten?

Also wirklich, sie wollte mit ihrer Story realistisch bleiben.

Das diese kleine, von ihr erschaffene Welt nun wirklich alles andere als Realistisch war versuchte sie weitgehend zu ignorieren.

Zumindest konnte ihr selbst nichts passieren, immerhin träumte sie das hier ja alles nur.

Sichtlich beruhigt begann sie zu Tippen.

#Da es schon sehr spät war beschlossen die Elben den unausweichlichen Kampf auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verschieben.#

Na bitte.

Die Elben blieben trotzdem die Bösen, sie musste keinen dämlichen Grund erfinden damit sie ´guten´ gewannen und ihr blieb noch etwas mehr Zeit halbwegs guten Plan auszudenken was sie gegen die Angreifer tun konnten.

Nur wie sollte sie das schaffen mit einem Haufen fröhlicher Orks, einem Elb sowie einem Zwerg, die beide in sie verknallt waren?

Im Prinzip eine logische Frage.

Nur das ihr gerade keine Antwort einfiel.

"Sauron?"

"Oh Liebste, du hast also doch beschlossen mein Angebot anzunehmen?

Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich darüber bin, ich werde sogleich meine Untertanen zusammenrufen um die Feierlichkeiten..."

"Stopp!"

"Was habt ihr, Liebste?"

Verständnislos blickte er mich an.

Ich hingegen versuchte einmal tief ein und aus zu atmen, angeblich sollte das helfen.

"Ich werde dich nicht heiraten, nicht einmal wenn du das letzte Lebende Wesen auf diesem Planeten wärest - also lass mich mit deinen irren Plänen in Ruhe.

Du sollt mir nur helfen einen Plan auszudenken wie wir die Elben besiegen können, auch wenn ich mir langsam wünsche ich hätte lieber Talin gefragt."

Wo war dieser unnütze Zwerg eigentlich?

Aber auch egal, ich hatte zur Zeit wesentlich größere Probleme.

"Wären meine Untertanen nicht plötzlich wie von Sinnen wären die Elben kein Problem, ich weiß auch nicht was mit ihnen geschehen ist."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Aber sag, willst du nicht vielleicht doch mein Eheweib..."

"Nein, verschwinde und hilf deinen Orks Mordor Rosa anzustreichen."

Musste man hier denn alles selber machen?

Das Leben war so verdammt ungerecht.

Inzwischen war schon wieder viel zu viel Zeit vergangen und die Elben könnten jederzeit wieder angreifen.

Scheinbar musste sie sich doch noch irgendetwas schwachsinniges ausdenken um sich diese bösartigen Viecher vom Hals zu schaffen.

Und nein, sie meinte ausnahmsweise nicht Sauron und Talin.

Auf jeden Falls musste sie handeln bevor...

"Die Elben greifen an!"

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

Konnte es sein das sie dieses Wort in letzter Zeit wirklich auffällig oft nutzte?

"Liebste, erkenne das die Situation aussichtslos ist, komm und heirate mich."

Wo war eine Wand wo man seinen Kopf gegen hämmern konnte, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

Auch ein paar dieser Elben sahen sie irgendwie lüstern an.

Die hatten wohl noch nicht kapiert das sie zu den Gegnern gehörte, eine Tatsache die sie vielleicht nutzen konnte.

Aber nicht jetzt.

In diesem Chaos bleib sie keine Sekunde länger, sie wollte wieder nach Hause.

Und wenn das nicht möglich war schrieb sie Mittelerde eben wieder so wie es sich gehörte.

Oder sie schrieb sich auf irgendeine einsame Insel, oder ihretwegen auch auf eine von diesen verdammten Blumenwiesen.

Hauptsache sie entkam diesem Irrenhaus.

Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Laptop um sich hier weg zu bringen.

"NEIN!"

Etwas schreckliches war geschehen.

Schrecklicher als all das was sie hier schon veränderte hatte...

Der Akku war leer.

# #

Ähem...gibt es dazu noch irgendetwas zu sagen?

Nein?

Doch!

Reviewt, egal wie schwachsinnig das ganze war #mitZaunpfahlwedel#


	3. Die Sinnlosigkeit in neuen Dimensionen

Anmerkungen: Und dieses Mal hat das nächste Kapitel keine 2 Jahre auf sich warten lassen XD seit Stolz auf mich

Natürlich wieder ein riiiiesiges Danke an alle Leute die mir ein Review geschrieben haben:

An Fundin: Philosophisch? Das ist mal ein ganz neuer Gesichtspunkt XD Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das ich dich quasi in die Geschichte eingeschrieben habe, aber ich fand deine Idee so klasse

An Siri Tachi: Danke für dein Review Mit der Ausführlichkeit müsste ich mal sehen ob ich das besser hinbekomme, wenn es nicht so richtig klappt hoffe ich trotzdem das dir das neue Kapitel gefällt

Und nun, hebt den Vorhang für ein weiteres Kapitel der Sinnlosigkeit O.o

Alles in # # ist das auf dem Computer geschriebene.

Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen, sämtliche Rechte liegen bei J.R.R. Tolkien, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Alle Charaktere die nicht in den Büchern von Tolkien zu finden sind, sind Eigentum der Autorin.

Nora schloss verzweifelt die Augen.  
Bis gerade eben war das ganze hier ja noch ganz lustig gewesen, aber jetzt war ein WIRKLICH günstiger Zeitpunkt um endlich aus diesem verdammten Alptraum aufzuwachen.  
Welcher Idiot hatte eigentlich behauptet das man, wenn einem bewusst war das man nur träumte, seine Träume beeinflussen konnte?  
Ohne Laptop funktionierte hier gar nichts.  
Mutlos sah sie sich um.  
Wenigstens waren diese verdammten Elben noch etwas abgelenkt da es sie doch etwas irritierte das die Orks zusammen mit Sauron (Er hatte ihren Vorschlag angenommen und half seinen Untertanen) Mordor Rosa anstrichen.  
So etwas sah man in Mittelerde wohl doch nicht alle Tage.  
Trotzdem sollte sie sich wohl so langsam etwas einfallen lassen.  
Warum sahen diese Orks nur nicht ein das die Vorstellung von „Spielen" aus der Sicht der Elben einige sehr spitze Gegenstände enthielt?

„Talin?"

Sofort kam der kleine Zwerg zu ihr gehüpft und hielt ihr freudestrahlend die letzte Blume in seiner Hand unter die Nase.  
Bevor er jedoch auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte begann Nora wieder zu sprechen.

„...und wenn mich hier noch eine einzige Person fragt ob ich sie heiraten will wird sie sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."

Deprimiert ließ der Zwerg das Blümchen sinken und sah etwas beleidigt zu ihr auf.

„Wie kann ich dir denn dann helfen?"

Nora atmete tief ein, krampfhaft bemüht nicht auszurasten.  
Dieses ganze Chaos überstiegt so langsam ihre nervliche Belastbarkeit.

„Hast du eine Idee wie wir diese verrückt gewordenen Elben loswerden könnten?"

Der Zwerg zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber eine leise Stimme aus dem Hintergrund sagte mir etwas von einer Sonnenblume, einem Kometen und einem sprechenden Laptop..."

Irritiert hielt er inne und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was ist ein Laptop?"

Nora blinzelte.  
So langsam begann ihre eigene Story sie zu verwirren.  
Leise Stimme aus dem Hintergrund?  
Was hatte das denn schon wieder zu bedeuten?  
Hatte das überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten oder war dieser dämliche Zwerg noch verrückter als sie angenommen hatte?  
Da Talin sie immer noch anstarrte verdrehte sie ihre Augen und deutete auf das Gerät auf dem Boden.

„Das da ist ein Laptop, damit bin ich hier her gekommen und habe das alles hier zu dem gemacht was es jetzt ist. Und nun kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen weil der verdammte Akku leer ist."

„Was ist ein Akku?"

Irgendwie erinnerte sie der Zwerg mit seinen nervigen Fragen gerade an ihren kleinen Cousin.

„Ein Akku ist das, was den Laptop mit Energie versorgt damit er funktionieren kann."

Verständnisvoll nickte der Zwerg.

„Und wie bekommt man diese Energie?"

Ruhig bleiben.  
Einatmen-Ausatmen-Einatmen-Ausatmen-Einatmen...nur nicht durchdrehen.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste..."

Sie seufzte, hätte sie doch in der Schule während des Physikunterrichts besser aufgepasst.  
Vielleicht wüsste sie dann etwas was ihr weiter helfen würde.  
Aber nein, lieber hatte sie die zahlreichen Stunden damit verschwendet Mary-Sues zu schreiben.  
Das hatte sie jetzt davon.  
Möglicherweise sollte sie ja...

„Guck mal was ich gefunden habe."

Wer unterbrach sie denn jetzt schon wieder in ihren trübseligen Gedanken über ihr bisheriges Leben?  
Talin, natürlich, wer auch sonst.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das was er in der Hand hielt und wendete sich wieder ab.

„Ach das, das ist nur der eine Ring in Gold. Gibt es auch in Silber und Grün und was weiß ich nicht noch alles, kann man an jeder Ecke kaufen."

Talin zuckte mit den Schultern und tapste wieder davon.  
Sie seufzte erneut und widmete sich wieder ihren Gedanken.  
Vielleicht sollte sie also...Moment...der EINE Ring?

„Talin, warte!"

Mit glänzenden Augen drehte sich der Zwerg zu ihr um.

„Willst du mich etwa doch..."

Viel weiter kam er nicht, schon hatte Nora ihm den glänzenden Ring aus der Hand gerissen.  
Sie befand sich in Mittelerde und in Mittelerde gab es dieses verdammte Ding sicherlich nicht an jeder Ecke.  
Im Zweifelsfalle musste das da also der echte sein.

„SAURON"

„Ja Liebste?"

Langsam sollte es sie doch nicht mehr wundern wie schnell die Charaktere zur Stelle waren wenn sie gerufen wurden.  
Auch wenn es nach wie vor eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit war diese Strecke zu ihr in so kurzer Zeit zu überwinden.

„Erkennst du dieses Ding hier noch?"

Sauron richtete seinen Blick auf den glänzenden Ring in ihrer Hand.  
Seine Augen wurden groß wie die vor irgendwelchen Mangafiguren, und fast könnte sie schwören es würden sich ein paar Tränen in ihnen sammeln.  
Natürlich nur fast.  
Schließlich war Sauron die Personifizierung des Bösen.  
Und die Personifizierung des Bösen würde schließlich nicht weinen weil man ihr einen Ring zurückgab.

„Die Elben greifen an!"

Nun, andererseits war die Personifizierung des Guten auch gerade dabei die Herrschaft über Mittelerde an sich zu reißen.  
Also was wunderte sie da noch ein weinender Herrscher von Mordor.

„Du, gibst ihn mir zurück?"

Nora verdrehte die Augen.  
Das klang ja wirklich wie ein kleines Kind dem man gerade sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hatte.

„Unter der Bedingung das du ihn mir wiedergibst wenn du uns diese Elben vom Hals geschafft hast ohne vorher noch den Rest der Welt zu versklaven oder sonstiges in dieser Richtung zu fabrizieren."

Sauron machte den Mund auf und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schnell fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Falls du der Bedingung nicht zustimmst werde ich ihn in diesen dämlichen Vulkan schmeißen und du siehst ihn nie wieder."

Dieses Argument schien ihn dann doch irgendwie zu überzeugen und er begann eifrig zu nicken.  
Na bitte.  
Das sollte ihr man einer Nachmachen, jetzt würde sie diese Elben doch noch loswerden.  
Und das ganz ohne ihren Laptop.  
Jetzt konnte ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen.  
Solange hier nicht diese verdammten...

„Verzeiht das ich den Frevel habe euch anzusprechen, doch ihr seit das lieblichste Wesen das meine Augen je erblicken durften."

...Gefährten und damit auch Legolas auftauchten.  
Hatte sie heute schon mal erwähnt wie sehr sie ihr Leben hasste?  
Jetzt fehlte ja nur noch...

„Wollt ihr mich Heiraten?"

Jaaa...Heiratanträge, Morddrohungen, Beleidigungen, Vorschläge, Kritik, Lebensgeschichten, Selbstgeschriebene Gedichte und ähnliches oder was auch immer euch einfällt bitte per Review hinterlassen. 


End file.
